Disappearance
by Roses are Red for a Reason
Summary: We all know where Charlie and Maxwell ended up after their final performance, but their families certainly don't. And some families just aren't strong enough to survive such a drastic event. Unfortunately, it looks like Charlie's family falls under that category. . .


_**Disclaimer:**__Don't Starve _and all of its characters and creations belong to Klei Entertainment and anyone else who worked on the game. This story is written for fun, not profit. The only characters I own are the ones I created, such as Howard and Elizabeth and others who will show up later.

This scene takes place years before the game, and shortly after Charlie and Maxwell's final performance.

I hope you all enjoy this.

_**Disappearance**_

**Part one**

Harsh winds rocked the house, causing it to creak nonstop. An older gentleman, with greying hair, stood up and headed toward the window. He stared outside, watching the wind whip the trees around, and even knocking down a couple. He wondered for a moment if this old house could even handle all of the unforgiving weather that had been occurring lately. This fierce wind was just the latest of one of many strange events happening lately. There were have also been thunderstorms flooding the city, heat waves that nearly killed a quarter of the city, and so much more in such a short amount of time. It seemed that ever since that strange performance the weather has been . . . but those were crazy thoughts; best never spoken aloud lest his wife hear and adopt those crazy ideas, which was the last thing he needed. The sound of a crash knocked him out of his thoughts. It echoed throughout the rickety, empty house. He sprinted out of the room, moving as quickly as he could.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" he called out on his way down the stairs. He quickened his pace as he heard no response. He tumbled down the last couple stairs, but caught himself just in time. The stumble didn't deter him as he called out once more, "Elizabeth? Please, say something! Anything!" His heart raced and he began to sweat when there was, once again, no response. Howard feared for the worst, feared that Elizabeth was taken just like their beloved-he spotted her. She was hunched over, her shoulders moving up and down at a quick pace. He let out a sigh, relieved that she was here, in the house, with him, and not in some unknown place with an unknown, devious man and god only knows what's happened to her-No. Stop right there. Focus.

His scanned the room, just to ensure that no one else was in the room besides him and her. He just had to make sure that they were truly safe. He noticed a glint of light on the floor, and then noticed the jagged shards of glass. Underneath the glass lied several broken, bulky picture frames in front of her; now he knew what caused the crashing noise earlier. Elizabeth suddenly bolted upright, and clenched her fists.

"I swear, if that dirty, rotten _**pig **_hurt her, I'll-I'll-," she furiously spoke, throwing her arms around; her hair whipping around her face. "He'd best hope I never lay eyes on him again!" With that exclamation, she bent down and grabbed the photo lying on the ground. The image showed a dapper, sophisticated man, whose name Howard just couldn't ever seem to remember, along with their chipper, vibrant daughter. That photo brought back such wonderful memories of better times; times when their family was whole. She was so excited the day she was accepted to be his assistant, bouncing around with joy everywhere she went. Nothing could take the glorious smile off her face for a solid week. If only they knew the pain he'd bring on their family. . .

Elizabeth, with a scowl on her face, ripped the photo in half. She dropped the piece that contained her daughter, and proceeded to rip the magician's picture into tiny pieces. All that could be heard in that moment was her heavy breathing and muttered curses. Elizabeth was always rather creative and her fury enhanced it.

"Calm down Elizabeth." Howard hoped that his presence might soothe her, just the tiniest bit. If she kept on this warpath, then there wouldn't be many photos or furniture left. As she finished ripping the picture, she turned toward him. He bit his lip and took a step back as he noticed her ivy-green eyes narrowing at him.

"I will not! Not until she's been found and that _**scum **_is behind bars for the rest of his life!" Howard knew what he had to do, and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist, and spun her toward him. Her cheek twitched and he could feel her arm shake ever so slightly as if she was trying to resist the urge to slap him. He moved the hand that was on her face to her shoulder, hoping that maybe this simple gesture would calm her. Yet she stared at the floor, ever defiant, refusing to give in to him, refusing to relinquish her fury. With his free hand, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Screeching like a banshee certainly won't help anyone. You need to calm down, and allow the police to do their jobs," he said in a low voice. He was exhausted by her continuous outbursts, as he never knew what would set her off next. One moment she'd be sipping her tea, pretending that everything was fine and that her daughter hadn't been violently abducted. Yet in the very next moment she'd be throwing cups around the room, screeching and moaning and crying about how her precious baby girl was gone whilst cursing that damned magician. Even reminding her that she has another daughter, who spends every waking moment searching, does little to calm her, and so he stopped using her as a way to calm Elizabeth.

"Their jobs? You mean having them stand around and questioning people? Just-just constantly questioning _useless people_ for _useless information we already know?!" _Elizabeth broke free of his grip, and kicked over the side table. Howard sighed, and rubbed his temples as she continued on, "We already know that-that _**mysterious shadow hands **_came out of a stupid book! We already know that no one else knows where the hell they went! That somehow, someway a _book_, a little ol' _book _vanished them away! But as we all know, that's not possible!" She let loose a huff, and proceeded to screech, "So he had to have done some stupid hocus pocus and stole her away to some place, in front of hundreds of people! He is a _**sick**_ and _**twisted**_ _**genius**_ if he managed to fool that many people! She needs us, Howard. We have to find her! We have to!" Elizabeth, for all her bravado, couldn't sustain her rage any longer, and fell to her knees with a sob. She cradled her face with her hands, rocking back and forth. Howard knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, rocking along with her her, murmuring words of comfort. Unfortunately, they seemed to have no effect on her.

He took a breath, and made a decision. "You need to have hope. They will find her; we'll find her. If you'd like, I could contact some friends and set up my own search party for her." Her sobbing subsided, and she looked up at him. Her mouth was in a straight line; her eyes had a strange, almost mad gleam.

"Promise. Swear to me that you. . . _**will**_. . . find. . . her. "

"Whatever it takes to find her and bring her home. I promise you, Elizabeth, I won't rest until we find her."


End file.
